fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlinus/Supports
With Marcus C Support *'Merlinus:' ...... *'Marcus:' ...... *'Merlinus:' ...Snoooore. *'Marcus:' Merlinus, stay on your guard. A moment of laxity can bring death from behind... *'Merlinus:' Ahh...how embarrassing.. But, Sir Marcus, do you think the enemy will come this far...? I mean, we never do anything...we just sit here and wait... *'Marcus:' No, no, this too is a very important duty... Protect the line of supply is of vital importance... Without weapons and potions, the battle cannot go on. *'Merlinus:' Well... I suppose not... But, you know...what can I...do... Snoooore... *'Marcus:' Merlinus!! B Support *'Merlinus:' So, Sir Marcus... where is the front line of the battle today? *'Marcus:' Well... *'Merlinus:' Sir Marcus...are you entirely satisfied with this duty...? Guarding the transporter must be rather dull... *'Marcus:' Not at all. This is a very important duty that has been assigned to me. As a loyal servant of our lord, I must carry out my duties faithfully. *'Merlinus:' Hmm... I see... Well, Sir Marcus, would you like to try one of these? They are a specialty of “Chez Merlinus,” you might say... *'Marcus:' Mmmm. Baked puddings... But to partake of these in the midst of battle... *'Merlinus:' Oh, go ahead...just have one... *'Marcus:' My... Mmm... I see... Why, these are quite scrumptious! *'Merlinus:' Aren’t they? *'Marcus:' Mmm. Its charm lies in the variety of textures inside and without... And the distinctive taste of these apples stewed in honey reminds me of a certain well-known pastry shop in Ostia... Although...you may be relying too much on the sweetness to carry the weight of this confection... Hmm... Yes, I think that about sums it up... Hm? What’s wrong? *'Merlinus:' L-Lord Marcus... I had no idea you were such a knowledgeable epicure! A Support *'Merlinus:' So, Sir Marcus, what do you think of how this army is being run? *'Marcus:' What do you mean? *'Merlinus:' Well, I may not know much about military organization, but... Shouldn’t we be more involved in the decisions being made? *'Marcus:' Why do you say that? *'Merlinus:' Well, Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, and Lady Lyndis are still so young... Is it really all right to leave all of the leadership decisions to Lord Eliwood in the coming battles? As an experienced knight, don’t you have any anxieties about this? *'Marcus:' None at all. *'Merlinus:' Not even a little? *'Marcus:' I trust Lord Eliwood. So long as Lord Eliwood is in command, I have no trepidations about the course of battles to come... *'Merlinus:' So... You really do have such faith in your liege lord! Well, this old merchant has seen the light! I say, I have been far too cynical and mistrusting for far too long! I will try to redouble my trust in our lords! Sir Marcus! Help this humble merchant protect his wares with all of your might! *'Marcus:' ...Merlinus. It is never a good idea to yell like that on a battlefield unless you are inviting attack... With Nino C Support *'Nino:' Whoa... Look at all that stuff... I’ve never seen anything like it... ...Wow... *'Merlinus:' Hey! No touching! *'Nino:' Ah, I’m sorry... Hey, mister, you’re Merlinus, right? *'Merlinus:' And who would you be? What do you want? *'Nino:' I’m Nino! I’m supposed to defend our merchant. *'Merlinus:' You’re my guard!? *'Nino:' Yeah, that’s right... I’ll do my best, sir! *'Merlinus:' What foolishness! What can a child do!? *'Nino:' Hey, you left a sword out here... I’ll put it away for you... *'Merlinus:' N-No, wait! Don’t knock the--! *'Nino:' Whoa! *'Merlinus:' Ohhhh, now look what you’ve done! How could you do this!? I was almost done sorting those items! Now I’ll have to start again! *'Nino:' I’m sorry... *'Merlinus:' Don’t give me excuses; just help me pick these up! Put them back in here! Help now! *'Nino:' Um, yessir... B Support *'Merlinus:' So this went...here. And where did this go again? *'Nino:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' Uwaaah! N-Nino, don’t shout like that! *'Nino:' Still sorting stuff? Let me help... *'Merlinus:' No! I don’t want these things scattered again! *'Merlinus:' Now you’re going to listen closely to old Merlinus here, because... *'Nino:' Hey, Merlinus, what have you got there? *'Merlinus:' Ulp...! This? Why, uhh... *'Nino:' It smells good. What are you eating? *'Merlinus:' Now hold on, Nino! Don’t get the wrong idea! *'Nino:' What idea? *'Merlinus:' I realize how important it is that we properly ration our supplies on the field. I certainly hope you won’t accuse me of sitting around eating our rations while you are all off fighting and such! *'Nino:' What? *'Merlinus:' That is to say... I must... I must keep up my strength to sell my wares, you see! So, don’t tell anyone about it, especially Sir Lowen! It’ll be our little secret, eh? *'Nino:' Secret? Um, yeah. All right. Anyway, so can I help out? *'Merlinus:' Ohhhhhh... Fine then! *'Nino:' Yaay! I’ll do my best! *'Merlinus:' Now look out, don’t step on my... Ah! This child is an imp with the face of an angel! *'Nino:' Hm? A Support *'Merlinus:' Swords, here. Spears, here. Axes, here. *'Nino:' Right, right, right. *'Merlinus:' Bows here, staves here, and anima, light, and dark tomes here. Finally, items go here. *'Nino:' Right. I think I’ve got it. You’re a really good teacher. *'Merlinus:' But of course! One must train the help! *'Nino:' Thanks, Merlinus! You know, you’re kind of like Uncle Jan! *'Merlinus:' Uncle Jan? Who is that? *'Nino:' He played with me a lot when I was with Black Fang. *'Merlinus:' Ho ho! And he was a bit like me? Surely, he must have been a most handsome devil! *'Nino:' He...wasn’t any kind of devil! *'Merlinus:' No, no, child. I mean he must have been a striking gentleman! *'Nino:' Oh, I get it! Hey, you’re pretty funny! Aren’t you? You’re a funny little man! *'Merlinus:' Err... I suppose... *'Nino:' I miss Uncle Jan... ...I wonder how he is... *'Merlinus:' ...Ahem. Nino, we still have some work to do... Mustn’t be layabouts! *'Nino:' Oh! I’m sorry. So, just sort of this stuff? *'Merlinus:' And this, and this, and this. *'Nino:' Right! Got it! *'Merlinus:' ...When we’re done, we’ll have a break. Just think of a game... *'Nino:' Huh? *'Merlinus:' Well, if it’s just for a little while, I don’t mind taking Uncle Jan’s place for a bit and maybe playing a game or two with you... *'Nino:' Really?! *'Merlinus:' But you’ve got to sort this stuff perfectly first! *'Nino:' All right! I love you, Uncle Merlinus!! *'Merlinus:' Whoa, hey... Not so loud... Geez... With Vaida C Support *'Merlinus:' Yaaawn! Ahh, another peaceful day in the life of a transporter... *'Vaida:' Are you Merlinus?! *'Merlinus:' Hya... Hyaaaa!! *'Vaida:' Why are you screaming, little man? I am your ally, not your foe! You do understand that, don’t you? *'Merlinus:' Ah, of course, Dame Vaida! A-And what business do you have with me? *'Vaida:' I am your guard today. And I may see you more often in the future, as well. *'Merlinus:' Wh-What?! *'Vaida:' Well, don’t you look excited? I’m glad to see it. I’m glad of it, myself. You make good bait to draw the enemy near... I don’t know how well it will work, but it seems like a good ploy to try... *'Merlinus:' Hyaa... This is terrifying! These Bern soldiers love fighting more than eating! With friends like these, who needs enemies? ...Ohohohoh! B Support *'Vaida:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' Yes! I am here. What is it? *'Vaida:' The enemies aren’t coming. *'Merlinus:' Hm? *'Vaida:' Well, there are a few small fry, but I seek bigger game... I would like...a general! *'Merlinus:' Ahh, yes, but... I’m not sure what I can... Ah, Dame Vaida... perhaps now would be a good time to understand the joy of peace... *'Vaida:' You boil my blood, merchant. I don’t care who it is anymore... I just need someone for lance practice! *'Merlinus:' ...Hyaa! Perhaps, Dame Knight, I saw the shadow of the enemy in that direction... *'Vaida:' Really?! *'Merlinus:' Y-Yes!! And it was a powerful-looking unit! *'Vaida:' Good eye, Merlinus! Leave him to me! *'Merlinus:' Haa...finally. *'Vaida:' Merlinus. *'Merlinus:' Uwaa! *'Vaida:' You were telling the truth just now, weren’t you? Because, you should know, I am highly agitated right now... If you were lying to me... *'Merlinus:' Hyaa... Hyaaaaaaa!! Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector! She is a demon!! How could you have allied us with her!? ...Ohhh. A Support *'Vaida:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' D-Dame Vaida! W-Why don’t you try one of these? *'Vaida:' What is this? *'Merlinus:' It is a roasted dumpling... I do hope you find it palatable... *'Vaida:' Roasted dumpling? That is food for children! Ahh, very well, give it here. *'Merlinus:' A-And... How is the flavor, m’lady? *'Vaida:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' Y-Yes? *'Vaida:' I...have never tasted anything like this! *'Merlinus:' Hyaa! Please forgive me! Just spare my life! *'Vaida:' It’s delicious! It is truly a wonderful flavor! Silly man, you are a genius! *'Merlinus:' A-All right... *'Vaida:' I’ll be back! And next time, you will have many more of these! *'Merlinus:' Yes, yes, of course... ...... Well, well... She may be mostly demon, but at least she is a little bit woman... Few ladies can resist my dumplings... I hope this has secured my safety... *'Vaida:' Merlinus! *'Merlinus:' Y-Yes!! *'Vaida:' Thanks for the pastry! Take this! *'Merlinus:' Wha--? What is this? *'Vaida:' That’s a meatball from my pack. Try it with your wine... *'Merlinus:' My... This does look tasty! Now let’s see... ... ... ... Hm? What is this flavor? What kind of meat is this? *'Vaida:' Don’t know. *'Merlinus:' You don’t know?! *'Vaida:' Ahh... I must be off... Now, eat up! If you leave any unfinished, I’ll take your head off! *'Merlinus:' Hyaa...Hyaaaaa!! Dame Vaida! Wait!! Just tell me what kind of meat this is!! Dame Vaaaida!! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports